LENGUA DE SERPIENTE: origen de la leyenda
by anonimus maximus
Summary: El origen de la leyenda, el origen del poderoso y astuto Salazar Slytherin.


LENGUA DE SERPIENTE: EL ORIGEN DE LA LEGENDA.

Bien Salazar mantenlo arriba, ahora déjalo en la mesa, excelente! – Decía mi padre mientras yo hacía muestra del hechizo levitador- impecable como siempre, hijo sigue así y serás un mago excepcional- yo sonreí, o no me presente me llamo Salazar Slytherin tengo 11 años, estaba practicando magia con mi padre, solo algunos hijos de magos como yo podemos aprender magia gracias a nuestros padres, pero en secreto pues estamos en el año 981 después del nacimiento de nuestro señor, los mugles temen a la magia pues creen que son prácticas del diablo y nos andan persiguiendo a nosotros los magos para como dicen ellos ¨acabar con nuestra impía existencia¨ , por eso mi familia vive en una ciénaga remota de Albión (antiguo nombre de Bretaña), vivimos felices a pesar de las persecuciones.

Eso será todo por hoy hijo, puedes irte a descansar, pero recuerda no te alejes mucho de casa- me despedí de mis padre, pero saliendo de casa mi madre va entrando con una cajita de madera.

Vuelve para la cena Salazar, no queras que se enfrié, además aun no te damos tu regalo, no, no, no jovencito te esperas a la cena para ver tu obsequio - me fui medio enfurruñado pero siempre he sabido ocultar mis emociones, me adentre un tanto en la ciénaga y me asegure que nadie me seguía, entonces la llame, para cualquier otro sea mugle o mago yo solo sisee pero para una serpiente…

Ven a mí – de inmediato apareció desde la maleza una serpiente de no más de 30 cm verde esmeralda, aquí entre nosotros el verde es mi color favorito, por ende mi gema favorita es la esmeralda.

Maestro como ha estado – me hablo con total educación, esto se debe a que soy hablante de parsel (según las serpientes ese es el nombre de su lenguaje), es decir entiendo a las serpientes y viceversa, esta es una habilidad de la que me siento muy orgulloso, llevo desde los 7 años practicando, esto se debe a que siempre he querido hablar con los animales (si búrlense, puede que sea infantil pero mírenme ahora JA), así que desde esa edad me acerque a mi animal preferido la serpiente (bueno viviendo en un pantano sobran) con la idea que mi magia debería permitirme entenderle de alguna manera (mi padre me advirtió que era imposible, pero nunca me gustaron las reglas), en un principio solo oí siseos pero con el tiempo comencé a entender y más aún ellas me entendieron, tengo la teoría que mi magia debió actuar conformes mis deseos de comunicarme con mis bípedos amigos, y hoy en día mis habilidades llegaron al punto en que las serpientes me obedecían a mis órdenes sin oponerse, como si yo fuera su amo… debo decir que a mí me encantaba el estatus que me daban. Nuestra conversación fue tal como de costumbre, ella me contaba anécdotas de sus cacerías y yo de los nuevos hechizos que he aprendido, se hiso tarde y me despedí de mi amigo para volver a casa, sin imaginar lo que me esperaba…

Oí el llanto de una niña a la distancia, fui rápido y la encontré entre los árboles, era una rubia con ojos marrones que lloraba, me acerqué y le pregunte que le pasaba.

M-me p-perdí, n-no encuentro a mis padres – y se largó a llorar, pensé que mis padres podrían ayudar más que yo así que la lleve a mi casa, mis padres la recibieron como invitada en nuestra casa, le dimos de comer, y tras algo de charla salió a la luz que ella era una bruja pero de padres mugles (yo pensé tristemente que quizá sus padres la avían dejado por ser bruja) a la final mis padres la consolaron diciendo que mañana le ayudarían a encontrar a sus padres, yo le dije que durmiera en mi cama y yo dormiría en el suelo ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla asiendo que me sonrojara (ok ella era bonita y yo un niño que no veía muchas niñas), yo sin más que agregar me fui a dormir.

Me desperté abruptamente, alguien me agarro del cuello y me saco de la casa, me tiro al suelo y me ato las manos. Me di cuenta que mis padres estaban a mi lado en mi condición.

Pero que buena caza tuvimos hoy o no muchachos!? – se burló un hombre que por su atuendo (armadura, escudo y espada) supe que era un caballero (por su estandarte de un brujo en una orca supe que eran caza brujas) – pero se lo debemos a nuestra pequeña impía – tras el la niña que ayudamos ahora sonreía malvadamente.

Puede que allá nacido con este estigma pero me revindicare ante Dios matando a tantos brujos como pueda mmm, como tu familia Salazar, sin varitas no pueden hacer nada jujujujuj- rio mostrando nuestras varitas rompiéndolas ante mis ojos.

Niño no querrás perderte esto – dijeron los dos hombres que sujetaron a mis padres y horrorizado vi cómo les rajaron la garganta a mis padres, hubiera gritado pero me amordazaron.- tranquilo no te espera el mismo destino… al menos aún no.

Resulto que me llevaron a una ciudad en construcción (Londres) donde vi otros jóvenes como yo trabajando incansablemente, todos eran magos, a todos les mataron a sus familias y ahora los obligaban a trabajar como mugles para terminar de construir la ciudad para nuestros carceleros, y por las noches nos encerraban como ratas en unas catacumbas debajo de una catedral, apenas nos daban de comer, obviamente quieren que trabajamos hasta morir… pero los mugles cometieron un error, todos los libros de hechizos están el parte superior de la misma catedral.

Usando mi habilidad única llame serpientes quienes robaron las llaves de mi celda, y me ayudaron a colarme en la biblioteca la cual para mi fortuna contenía grimorios y libros de hechizos, así como de teoría de la magia y filosofía de la misma, lamentablemente sin varita y con el tiempo limitado que nos daban tardaría meses… hasta años en dominarlo todo… pero lo lograre… me convertiré en uno de los mejores magos de la historia… rescatare a todos los demás prisioneros… y me vengare de todos los que me quitaron a mi familia.

Y así comencé a aprender, cada hechizo, maleficio, encantamiento, poción, y arte mágica que aprendía me fortalecía, pasaba horas extras practicando el arte de lalegeremancia y oclumancia, mientras el recuerdo de mi familia aumentaba mi anhelo de liberar a los magos… no solo los que estaban aquí prisioneros sino a todos los jóvenes magos que deberían tener un lugar donde ser educados para manejar su magia sin temor de los mugles sedientos de sangre y los nacidos mugles en quienes gracias a la asquerosa perra rubia yo ya no confiaba, hablando de ella se había vuelto una monja de esta catedral, disfrutaba de torturar a los magos presos… ella pagaría… la venganza será mía.

Habían pasado casi 7 años y yo de 16 años (casi 17) había crecido, mi largo cabello negro llegaba a los hombros, ahora tenía una barba corta (candado), era delgado pero fibroso (de algo sirvió el trabajo forzado), y mis ojos grises tormentosos, ( . ?image_id=36914), y mis habilidades mágicas eran del nivel de un archimago o mayores… si la humildad no es mi fuerte… pero no miento al afirmar que debo ser uno de los mejores magos de este tiempo. Tras tanto tiempo encerrado por fin llegó el momento de mi venganza.

Al caer la noche con un simple ademan la puerta de mi celda se abrió (si, puedo hacer hechizos sin varita, y sin hablar), transfigure los harapos que me vestían y los transfigure en una túnica negra y verde con detalles plateados (este estilo, pero con los colores que dije: . ?image_id=8484), invoque varias serpientes y me encamine a la parte superior de la catedral la cual tenía a 50 personas, 30 de ellas caza brujas y 20 clérigos, aunque pude eliminarlos de una forma que compensara mi sufrimiento, decidí no manchar mis manos… ellos derramaran su propia sangre! , use mí poder legeremante y los hice matarse entre sí… dejaron un chiquero, sangre en todas partes mjmjmjmj.

Continúe arriba donde estaban el padre y las monjas, pensé que estarían dormidos así que me sorprendí por los ruidos extraños que no hacían sino aumentar conforme me acercaba a una gran habitación cerrada con llave, con otro ademan abro la puerta y entro solo para asquearme de lo que vi, los ¨hombres de Dios¨ estaban teniendo una verdadera orgia romana, las escenas eran simplemente repulsivas, entre los varios cuerpos en la habitación veo a la ahora mujer rubia ¨atendiendo¨ a un cardenal. Al parecer no me notaron, y al no querer seguir presenciando eso mando a mis víboras las cuales rápidas aniquilaron a todos (invoque a mambas verdes mis favoritas, además que perfeccione su veneno haciendo que maten al instante)…bueno a todos menos a una…

Per-perdóname- decía una y otra vez mientras se arrastraba de espaldas e intentaba cubrirse- déjame vivir y-y are lo que quieras, lo que sea – decía desesperada, era obvio lo que ella me estaba ofreciendo pero por muy tentador que fuera esta perra solo me daba repulsión, además por ella mis padres murieron, no ella iba a morir. Invoque una espada de plata en mi mano y de un tajo su cabeza rodo por el suelo…

Me dirigí al calabozo y veo que los demás magos me ven sorprendidos mientras les ordeno a mis serpientes abrir las celdas, luego les coloque un hechizo desilusionador a cada uno y los guie hasta las afueras de la ciudad, habiendo llegado me despedí pues aún tenía un negocio pendiente en la joven Londres, pero cuando me disponía a regresar…

Salazar! – Me llamo un joven mago – gracias, muchas gracias ¨lengua de serpiente¨ - tras nombrarme así todos ellos repitieron el que al parecer era mi nuevo título (no está mal, me dije a mi mismo) y tomamos caminos separados.

Por la falda de Circe, Salazar estas vivo muchacho, que alegría muchacho – me recibió afablemente el Sr. Olivanders en su tienda, no lo veía desde que compre mi varita junto a mis padres, pero seguía siendo el mismo amable hombre de hace 6 años. Le hable de mi necesidad de una nueva varita (aunque pueda realizar magia sin ella, usarla me permitirá concentrar más mi poder, además todo mago debe tener varia) eso pareció encender el ánimo de Olivanders pues agarro una cinta métrica y midió mi brazo derecho, mi cintura, el espacio entre los ojos y el largo de mi cabello. Luego comenzó darme a probar varita tras varita hasta llegar a una que soltó chispas verdes y plateadas, mi nueva varita era de Fresno con núcleo de corazón de dragón, dura.

Tras pagarle con 7 galeones (suerte que los caza brujas se quedaron con todo el oro de los magos capturados, ahora está en mi cámara de Gringots asiéndome doblemente rico jajajaja) me despedí, pero Olivanders me pregunto – adonde iras?

Al inicio – le respondí enigmáticamente (me encantan las respuestas indirectas y enigmáticas) y partí.

Me tomo unas semanas pero llegue a mi vieja casa en el mismo pantano de donde viví mi juventud, pase por el umbral e inspeccione el lugar, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y dejado a la naturaleza, pero en el escritorio de mi padre vi lo que vine a buscar, la vieja caja de madera en el que estaba el ultimo regalo de mis padres…

Me acerqué, podía oír la sangre latir en mis oídos, al abrirla me encontré con un guardapelo echo de finísima plata por duendes no había duda con una elegante s al frente, y una carta con la letra de mi madre que decía; ¨feliz cumpleaños hijo, tu padre y yo te damos este presente esperando que cuando triunfes te acuerdes de tus padres y en lo mucho que te queremos, y que recuerdes que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti. Te quieren Papa y Mama¨.

No me di cuenta pero las lágrimas que no había derramado desde mi encierro, las lágrimas que mis carceleros no lograron sacarme fluían por mi rostro a mi túnica, solo el amor de mis padres pudo lograr que estas aparecieran.

Cuando me recompuse abrí el relicario y vi un pequeño cuadro de mis padres con un bebe en brazos de mi madre (yo) ellos me vieron y me sonrieron al igual que yo. Luego de enjuagar mis lágrimas cerré el guardapelo y lo hechice para que solo un hablante de parcel pudiera abrirlo (aunque hallan otros no creo toparme con ellos) me lo puse alrededor del cuello y me fui de la casa que una vez fue mi hogar.

Mi destino es incierto, por ahora viajare por Europa, aprenderé todo lo que pueda de magia y me convertiré en un mago de renombre, ya todo Albión habla del ¨Lengua de serpiente¨ falta el resto del mundo conocido… aunque en mi mente aún está latente mi sueño de un lugar seguro para la juventud mágica, en donde puedan aprender con iguales a ellos y alcancen la grandeza… pero por ahora eso es solo un sueño.

 **FIN**

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que siempre quise que Salazar Slytherin fuera entendido como un personaje bueno.**

 **Me dirán; pero el creo la cámara secreta! Sí, pero J.K. Rowling aclaro que el vivió durante la cacería de brujas, creció sabiendo que si un mugle lo pillaba el no viviría mucho tiempo, por ende el como mínimo no confiaría en ningún mugle o hijo mugle por muy mágico que juera, la cámara fue solo para defender el castillo de los mugles y nacidos mugles si ocurría una catástrofe.**

 **Es decir, una guerra y Hogwarts se ve en peligro, podemos entender que lo hiso por nobles razones… aunque muy paranoicas y extremistas… a diferencia de su descendiente.**

 **Me despido, y mando un saludo a todo Slytherin que lea esto pues según pottermore soy de la casa de las serpientes a mucha honra.**


End file.
